


Soul Eater Madness

by OceanOfStars



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anime, F/M, Madness, Original Characters - Freeform, Soul Eater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanOfStars/pseuds/OceanOfStars
Summary: Soul Eater Madness. This is a fanfic of my Character Amaya and her joining the DWMA.She recently lost her partner to a witch, and Lord Death is making her team up with a girl named Yuiistu. The thing about their partnership... they're both weapons.They soon join Maka, Soul and the others, but something isn't quite right...





	Soul Eater Madness

Amaya couldn't move.  
The witch's magic was coursing through her veins.  
She couldn't fight, transform, sit up, or even scream.  
She watched as her meister tried to fight against the witch alone.  
He was weak against her magic, without any kind of weapon.  
Amaya could tell he was running out of energy, but mostly, out of time.

"We were just here for a simple mission, not this! This can't be happening!  
It can't end like this." Amaya screamed in her head.

Her partner was thrown to the ground just a few feet away from her.  
He looked up at her with a weak expression.  
Tears streamed down Amaya's face as she stared at him.  
He was covered in bruises, his left eye was beaten black, his nose was broken, blood seemed to be dripping from every part of his body.  
His jeans were torn to shreds, and his red hoodie now seemed to be a few shades darker due to the blood.

"Frey. Please. Get up! Get out of here!" Amaya tried to choke out.

The witch was slowly walking toward him, ready to finish this.  
Frey looked up at Amaya again, and gave a weak smile.  
Amaya begged her body to move, to break the spell, to somehow get to him.

"Frey, I'm sorry..." she tried moving her lips, but failed once more.  
Her eyes watered even more as she kept trying to break free.

"Maya!" Frey called out. "This isn't your fault. It was mine.. I'm so sorry."

The witch was now next to Frey, smiling down at his.

"Maya.." Frey choked as the witch aimed her hand toward his chest.  
"I love you."  
Once he said those words, the witch sent a large black spike through his heart.

"FREY!"  
Amaya screamed for him in her soul.  
She couldn't save him.  
She couldn't take his place. It was too late.

The witch stared at Frey's lifeless body for a moment before turning to Amaya.

"Don't worry Darling, I haven't forgotten about you."

She smiled at Amaya wickedly.  
A chill run down her spine as the witch came up to her.  
The witch wrapped her boney hand around Amaya's throat and held her up.

"Poor little weapon. Too weak to protect your meister."

She slowly ran a sharp fingernail down the side of Amaya's neck, tearing the skin.  
Amaya could hear her own blood start to drip on the floor.

"Oh but don't worry. You won't have to feel the guilt for much longer."

Still holding her throat, the witch raised her other hand and aimed toward Amaya's heart, just as she did to Frey moments ago.  
Amaya's body was still under the spell.  
She couldn't defend herself.  
She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, expecting it to be her last.

Suddenly they heard an unfamiliar voice.  
"AMAYA!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked the into.. this is the first time I've ever posted my little writings so I really do hope someone out there enjoys this story. So I wanted to tell you Soul Eater fans now that this is based mostly off the Anime, not the Manga. And like most fanfics I have to change some story details to make this so... I am aware things don't fit perfectly well with the Anime Story but hey.. that's what these sites are for, making our own twists! Anyway, once again I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many that will hopefully follow!!


End file.
